The Selina & Zatanna Chronicles: The Catwoman's Magic
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: ONESHOT: Zatanna catches her wife with her wand... FEMSLASH and (limited) SWEARING.


_DISCLAIMERS_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femmslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

"Rall... no... rollo... er... rallok?"

Zatanna Kyle-Zatara entered the lounge to see Selina sitting at the table with Paul, one of their cats, _on_ the table. In her wife's hand was the magician's wand. "Sweetheart? What are you doing?"

Without looking at her, Selina waved the wand slightly. "Quiet. I'm concentrating."

"On what?"

"Rollok... rollak... " Selina sighed. "Hang on. Rollok re... reppea... no... "

Standing behind her spouse, Zatanna eyed the scene cautiously. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Rollok reppear!" the Catwoman suddenly cried. "No... that's not right... "

"Are you... trying magic?" Zee asked.

"Yes," said Selina. "Now please, I'm trying to concentrate. Rollo... rallok rep... rear... "

Zatanna stifled a snigger.

"Shut up!" whined the former thief. "I'm trying to get Paul's collar on him."

"Honey, you're not a magician," soothed Zee. "You're not homo magi."

Selina frowned. "No shit." She began waving the wand aimlessly. "Go get your hat. Maybe that'll help."

"You think putting on my hat will make you a magician?" Zatanna raised an eyebrow. "Selina... "

"For fuck's sake," Selina interrupted. "Collar appear. Rollok reppea... rearpeat... re... _dammit_."

Sitting next to her lover, Zee gently, but deliberately, gripped her wand, halting Selina from waving it. "Selina, please stop. You look ridiculous."

"I'm trying to work here," said Selina, looking at her wife. As if seizing his chance, Paul suddenly leapt off the table and bounded out of the room. "_Ugh_," grumbled Selina, knocking her head down on the table.

"Selina... ?" came the slow repeat.

Selina looked back up at Zatanna. "I thought it would work, I really did."

"Darling, like I said, you're not homo magi. Why are you trying magic?"

"Are you pissed off that I took your wand?" asked Selina as she sat back up straight, apparently ignoring her spouse's question.

"Of course not," Zee replied. "I'm just surprised. What made you think you could do magic?"

Selina shrugged. "Well, we've exchanged alot of bodily fluid. I reckoned... "

"_Selina_!" yelped Zee.

"What?" The ex-burglar looked unconcerned. "You inherited your powers from your parents. I thought I might've... I dunno... picked up some of your DNA. I've certainly lapped up plenty of... "

"_SELINA_!" Zatanna cried again. She began looking at the doorway, wary of any kids being nearby. "That... that's not exactly how it works," she eventually said. "Besides, _why_ do you suddenly want to do magic?"

Selina looked down again, appearing embarrassed. "I... "

Zatanna moved closer, wrapping her arm around Selina's shoulders. "Darling... ?"

Taking a deep breath, Selina looked away, past the doorway towards the adjoining kitchen, where their childrens' various doodles and scribbles were pinned on the fridge. "I... didn't want to be left out."

Her eyes widening, Zee was shocked. "W... what?"

Turning to her, Selina looked dejected. "You and the quints... you're homo magi, or _will_ be. I'm... the odd one out."

Zee's heart nearly broke. The idea that Selina could feel seperate from her family made her want to cry. "Oh, _sweetheart_... " She hugged Selina closer. "You could _never_ be left out. I _love_ you - _we_ love you. Whether you can do magic or not is completely irrelevent. Please... please believe that."

Sighing again, Selina took Zee's hand in hers and squeezed it. "I know... it's just... "

Zee lifted their linked hands and kissed Selina's knuckles. "You don't need magic or powers to be special, honey," she said. "I thought you of all people knew that. You've spent your whole life _proving_ it. It's one of the reasons I fell for you in the first place."

Smiling slightly, Selina nestled even closer. "So me being a lowly normo doesn't bother you?"

"You're _hardly_ a 'normo', Selina," said Zee. "We couldn't last without you. The children need you." She then kissed her wife tenderly. "Besides, you're the absolute, complete and total love of my life. _I_ need you. If that doesn't make you feel special, then you better let me know."

Selina was now grinning. "I guess that's pretty good... "

"It damn well better be," chuckled Zatanna. "Besides, I think six magicians in the family are enough."

Still grinning, Selina leaned in for another kiss. "So you don't need an assistant for your shows?" she teased when their lips seperated.

"Are you kidding?" asked Zee. "If you were on stage, no one would pay attention to me! That's how magical _you_ are, my pussycat."

Selina looked at her wife with pure passion in her eyes. "The kids are still asleep, right?"

Nodding her head, Zatanna slowly moved up from her chair onto Selina's lap. "So show my some of _your_ magic... "

THE END


End file.
